


The Odiosons

by micchi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>波吉亚家族</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Odiosons

瓦伦迪诺公爵Thor Odinson面前摆着各式各样精纺的布料和华丽的珠宝，只有其中一样吸引了他的注意力。那是一块精致的祖母绿，摆在一个镶嵌黄金和上好黑丝绒的盒子里，散发着柔和的光辉，绿得仿佛三月的嫩草一样。Thor举起那块祖母绿看了看：“把这个留给我弟弟，这颜色很衬他的眼睛。”

与此同时，他口中的“弟弟”Loki Laufeyson正走下送葬的马车，这是他第二任妻子Sigyn的葬礼，可怜的女人嫁给他还不到两年，刚死于难产——至少看上去是死于难产。Loki拉紧了身上的黑色披风，天冷得要命，他的脸冻得苍白，眼角因为刚为死去的妻子哭泣过而红肿着。他是个瘦高个子，有张清秀的小脸，瞧着总像个少年似的，乌黑的头发梳理得一丝不苟，即便是刚经历丧妻之痛他看上去也十分沉稳，完全不符合他的年纪。他下了马车，快步走进眼前的城堡，Thor在大厅的餐桌边等他，面前摆着一个珠宝盒子。Loki看都不看他一眼，径直往壁炉边走去，Thor一把拽住了他的披风：“弟弟。”

Loki甩开了Thor的手：“别那么叫我。”他的声音比冰雪还冷。

Thor满不在乎：“过来，我给你留了好东西。”Loki挑起了眉毛，盯着Thor手里的首饰匣——他总是这样，以为这些小玩意就能哄得Loki开心、让Loki忘记自己是如何被当成棋子耍得团团转。Loki走到Thor身边接过那个盒子打开，看到里面的祖母绿，Loki只是抿了抿嘴。他知道这东西价值连城，这就更证明Thor和Sigyn的死脱不开关系。Loki倒不是在乎那女人，他已经在Thor安排下结过两次婚，婚姻对于他所栖身的家族来说不过是个攀爬的阶梯，一但达到更高的目标，甩掉旧梯子是必然的。Loki恨的是Thor总把他蒙在鼓里，那让他觉得自己就像个毫无价值的小丑，而Loki顶狠被人看不起。他居高临下打量着Thor的脸，“这次你打算安排我和谁结婚？总不见得再娶Angerboda？”

“她已经没什么利用价值了，看紧你的孩子就好。”Thor回答，脸上的笑容居然坦荡无比，就好像他没有刚刚谋杀掉自己弟弟的妻子似的：“喜欢吗？戴上看看。”Loki沉默了片刻，把那枚祖母绿别在了自己黑色的丧服上。Thor眯着眼睛看着他，接着把他拉到了自己怀里：“这次不会再让你结婚了，Loki，你可以留在Odinson家。”

但你早晚还会把我推出去，Loki想，要不是这点利用价值，他最初也不会以私生子身份被带回Odin身边。Odinson家族像是个无底的黑色漩涡，Loki并不在乎，他在乎的是自己归根到底竟不是这场游戏里的一角。他坐在Thor的大腿上，看着眼前这位其实毫无血缘关系的兄长。抛开台面下的那些事，Thor其实有着极好的名声，人们总把他和那些光明正大的教义法规联系起来，他看上去倒也极是正直：这位年轻的Odin家继承人仪表堂堂、有耀眼的金发和雄厚的实力，总有一天会让整个欧洲大地为他震动，但此刻他看起来却像个天真的孩子一样，对Loki傻乎乎地笑着，紧搂着他削瘦的弟弟。

“如果可以，我倒想离开这儿，”Loki看到Thor的脸色变得阴暗，立刻改口：“就只是出去度个假，而且我很想孩子们。”

他说的是前任妻子Angerboda生的三个孩子，Odin和Thor向来不喜欢他们，三个孩子出生后就被远远“流放”到边境一块贫瘠的领地并不被允许使用他们父亲Loki的名号。Loki偶尔会和他们通通信，每封信都经过几层检查，那些孩子们只能遥远又恭敬地叫他“大人”。他的手指抚摸着自己胸口冰冷的祖母绿，在Thor亲吻他下颚时推开了他：“让我去把这身衣服换掉。”——Odin家族里满是私生子、乱伦者和叛徒，这是反对党对他们的看法，没人胆敢公开如此宣称，但在Loki看来，事实确实如此。

夜晚是公爵府邸最安静的时候，Loki的房间在顶楼，早先原本是塔楼，Loki搬进来之前彻底地整修过，地方倒是很宽敞。他喜欢高的地方，喜欢能俯视一切，这让他觉得安全。整个房间是黑色巨石砌成的，墙壁上悬挂着由Odin家支持的那些艺术家们的作品，Loki不喜欢那些油彩堆成的雪白肉体，但那都是来自Thor的礼物，他就老老实实地把每一幅都挂起来。篝火燃烧得很旺盛，壁炉前铺着柔软的羊毛地毯，摆着宽大的扶手椅，Thor坐在一张椅子上。Loki不知道Thor在这儿，正自顾自地在浴室里忙活自己的事儿。他已经丢掉了那些黑色衣服，叫人烧了热水，把自己整个人埋进去，这才觉得被冻僵的身体略微有了一些活气。黑发被水打湿，黏在他苍白的皮肤上，水珠沿着他剃得十分光滑的脸颊滑落，这种时候他倒有些想念那个不幸死去的女人，至少她有温暖柔软的身体，而且她心思单纯得简直如同一张白纸。身后钝重的脚步声吓了Loki一跳，他钻出水面，看到Thor站在浴室门口，打量着Loki的目光就好像一头饿了一整个冬天的野狼。这也难怪，Loki足有好几个月没有回到这旧日居所，倒不是说他不喜欢和Thor之间的那档子事儿，恰恰相反，他喜欢和Thor上床，那感觉和拥抱他的妻子们不同——她们给不了他那种全然被支配的粗暴快感。但每一次事后Loki都忍不住要憎恨Thor，憎恨他自己，因为他觉得他就像个Odin家的婊子，仿佛全部价值就是用来被摆在床上，政敌的床还是Thor的床，男人还是女人，并没什么分别。

Loki任命地从浴桶里爬出来，抓过一块柔软的棉布裹住自己湿淋淋的身体，他已经闻到了Thor身上酒的味道，知道他一定喝了不少。

真倒霉，又撞在这家伙的枪口上，Loki想，不知道自己接下来几天还能不能站起来。

“Balder死了。”Thor突兀地说，Loki吓了一跳，绿色的眼睛大张，手里的棉布也掉到了地板上。他望着Thor蓝色的眼睛，Balder是Thor的亲生弟弟，样貌和Thor几乎如出一辙，身居教皇禁卫军高职，他的死讯对Odin家族、对整个欧洲来说都将会掀起轩然大波。

Thor偏头打量着Loki的脸：“你是不是也和外面的人一样，以为是我杀了他？”

“不，我没这么想。”Loki咬了一下嘴唇，知道Thor现在离爆发只有一步之遥——Balder和Thor不合、Thor想要的是Balder禁卫军长的职务，这都是全罗马众所周知的事实，但他并没有愚蠢到去质问Thor这个，况且坦白来说，Loki并不在乎Balder的死活。他知道眼前要是任凭Thor那狂暴脾气发作出来，头一个倒霉的就是自己。表面上这位Odinson彬彬有礼、为人谦和，实际上他那见鬼的糟糕脾气早就让Loki吃够了苦头。他走过去站在Thor面前，小心翼翼拉住了他的手放到自己嘴唇边，亲吻着他粗糙的手背：“我知道你不需要用到那些肮脏的手段，我知道你和我们一样为Balder哀悼。”他低垂着眼睛，让自己看上去恭顺又乖巧，尽管他早也不再是那个孱弱少年，但这姿态总会让Thor心软的。

“你心口不一，”Thor回答，扯过Loki的手臂把他往壁炉前拉：“你这狡猾的骗子，我真想看看你的舌头是用什么做的，”他把Loki按在羊毛地毯上，粗壮高大的身体牢牢压住他，抓住Loki的两只手腕举过头顶：“别动。”他命令道，粗重的呼吸喷在Loki赤裸的皮肤上，松开了自己的手，扯掉了外套和衬衣，露出精壮的身体。他看上去一点也不像个神职人员，倒像个真正的骑士，应该引领军队、攻城掠池、在整块欧洲大陆上掀起腥风血雨。

Loki无法否认这样的Thor让他兴奋，他顺从地举高双手、抓住了壁炉前的栏杆，张开腿让Thor嵌入自己双腿之间，他的呼吸开始变得急促，单薄的胸口在Thor手掌抚摸下剧烈起伏，阴茎缓缓硬起指向自己平坦的小腹。在Thor低头咬上他的肩膀时，Loki喘息着说：“我可从不骗你，哥哥。”

Thor抬起头，居高临下地打量着Loki的脸，脸上露出一个满足的笑来，抚摸着Loki还带着水珠的脸颊：“你倒是不想骗我，可惜你做不到。告诉我，Loki，你恨不恨我和教皇陛下？”

Loki眨了眨眼睛，他恨得要命，却想不出自己有什么光明正大的憎恨理由：他对妻子们并无深厚感情，孩子们虽然可怜，但他们在边境总也算衣食无忧。他没什么可拿到明面上来说的道理，只得加倍顺服：“不，恰相反，我爱你，Thor我的哥哥，我的朋友，这世界上大约只有你会让我如此，你大可不必怀疑。如果你需要我结婚，我会娶任何一个对你有利的家族的女人；你想要征服谁，我永远会做你的前驱部队，”他说着，仿佛连自己也被信服了，眼圈湿润起来，在火光下看上去加倍可怜可爱。Thor笑了出来：“喔，你还是那么能言善辩。”他抬起了Loki的下半身，双手抓住他的大腿分开，借着幽暗的光线打量着他弟弟赤裸的身体。他的手指探入Loki股间，熟练地拨弄着那里紧闭的入口，低头咬住了Loki的耳垂，含糊地说：“别以为我不知道你的小动作，Loki。你敢说Balder的死和你一点关系都没有？”

Loki正舒展着身体好让Thor的手指将他打开，听到这个质问，他怔了怔：“这可真是最残酷的指控，虽然我和Balder没什么交情，他好歹也算是我的兄弟。”

Thor不再说话，而是粗暴地将两根手指插进了Loki的身体，引得那年轻人弓起背，发出了痛苦的呻吟。他在Loki柔软的内部搅动着，很快又加了一根手指，操弄着那具修长漂亮的身体。两个人谁都没再说话，Thor不想继续这场对话，Loki则打定主意不肯引火烧身。他抓着栏杆的双手酸软得要命，但没有Thor的指示他不敢放下，Thor打开他的动作并不温柔，但他却享受那种刺痛，那让他觉得自己鲜活地存在着，而不只是一颗被拿来交易来交易去的棋子。最终Thor的耐心达到了极限，他把Loki的下身抬高，让他的两条长腿缠上自己的背，扶着自己因前液而湿漉漉的阴茎顶上了Loki的后穴，几乎是毫无阻碍地插了进去。Loki疼得向后扬起了头，手臂肌肉绷紧，攥着铁栏杆的手指几乎磨出血来。从Thor懂得两腿间那玩意是用来干嘛的开始他就孜孜不倦地在Loki身上发掘这份乐趣，但可没哪一次是这样粗暴的。眼泪终于流了出来，Loki原本就容易哭，他恨自己这样，却总止不住泪水。好在眼下他能拿Thor的粗暴做借口，也就无需掩饰，眼泪一滴一滴滚落，很快就打湿了脸边的羊毛毯。Thor喘息着，Loki绷得太紧他也不怎么舒服，他伸手梳理着Loki的头发，看他在自己身下哭得可怜兮兮，忍不住又心软了：“Loki？”

Loki没回答，他打定主意要扮演可怜角色，干脆加倍卖力，湿润的眼睛盯着自己的鼻尖，咬紧了嘴唇不回答，眼泪一串一串掉落。

Thor无可奈何地叹了口气，知道他不能对Loki服软。Balder的事儿突如其来，让他整个人都有点迷茫了，他早知道Loki绝不是他表现得那样，但他乐意纵容这个其实毫无血缘关系的弟弟，比起被暗杀的Balder他总是和Loki更亲密些，即使除去这份肉体关系，Loki也算是他最亲近的兄弟。有时候Thor宁愿让自己相信Loki只不过是个傀儡，乖乖地听从自己的命令结婚、成为Odin家一样昂贵的筹码。但Loki自小在他身边长大，他又如何不知道即使没有血缘牵绊，这看上去清秀温和的青年人私底下一样秉承Odin家族那份暴戾的血统？他想把Loki笼在自己的范围之内，盯着他，只要别玩出太出格的举动他总会体谅Loki、当他是年轻任性。倘若Loki一旦跨过某条界限，Thor就不得不出手惩戒他、把他那份邪恶念头打回原形，免得最终给Loki自己召来毁灭。平心而论Balder的死对Thor来说大大有利，他自己也并非全然无辜，但Loki总还是僭越了他的位置，那是Thor所不能容忍的。他看着在自己身下哭个不停的Loki，横下心按住Loki的小腹，开始了抽插。Loki被他顶得哽咽不停，身体不断滑动，全靠两条细瘦的手臂支撑才没有撞向壁炉。Thor紧抓着他的大腿，留下一块又一块青紫的指痕，而Loki则呜咽个不停、含混地叫着他的名字。Thor弯下身体亲吻Loki满是泪水的脸，然后是他咬得发红的薄薄嘴唇：“别装可怜，”他喘息着说，下身更狠地撞进Loki的身体：“你给我老老实实待在这儿，不许见人、不许写信！”

Loki摆出一副极其委屈的脸来，仿佛受到了整个世界的冤屈，配上泪水和被Thor操得兴奋潮红的脸颊，看上去倒让Thor为自己的话后悔起来。他低头不去看Loki的脸，更快、更用力地操着他，在Loki的抽泣中得到了一丝安慰和满足。Loki的身体紧紧攀着他，他们做过无数次这事儿，身体早就互相熟悉，知道如何让对方满足。当Thor的呼吸开始散乱起来，Loki就知道他差不多快完事了，他在Thor身下深深地吸气，下身绞紧他哥哥粗大的阴茎，很快就让Thor释放了出来。Thor倒在Loki身上，沉重地压着他，湿漉漉的金发洒满Loki的肩膀。Loki终于放开了栅栏，麻木的手臂环上Thor的肩膀：“摸我。”他恳求，知道这是Thor最喜欢的把戏——他喜欢Loki求他，喜欢看Loki处于下风，而Loki则知道该在什么时候满足他。Thor舔着Loki的脖子，伸手到两人之间，懒洋洋地握住了Loki的阴茎上下撸动。Loki已经快到边缘了，他的臀部饥渴地操向Thor的手掌，没几下就射出来，溅满了Thor的亵裤。

Thor从他身上翻下来，搂着Loki躺在壁炉边，空气里满是性的味道。他们俩就那么并肩躺着，调整着呼吸，过了好一会儿还是Thor沉不住气先开口：“你还好吧？”

“还行，”Loki的声音还带着哭腔：“你真打算把我关在这儿？”

“你得避避风头，”Thor叹了口气：“Loki，你要真想这么干，手脚就得干净些。”

Loki孩子气地撇撇嘴：“我当然能做得天衣无缝，那样的话大家就会怀疑你了。”

“他们总会怀疑我的，”Thor大笑：“那有什么关系？总有一天整个意大利都会是Odin家的。”

Loki紧靠着Thor温暖的身体，没有答话。他相信Thor的能力，去了Balder这块绊脚石他能走得更远，不但意大利、更将震撼整个欧洲。他的手指在Thor起伏的胸膛前划着圈子，算计着还需要多久，他才能取代Thor成为Odin家的新势力。

暂时先缓缓吧，他疲惫地想，向Thor又靠近了些，闭上了眼睛。

毕竟除了Thor，这世界上再没有人能如此给予他温暖与渴望了。


End file.
